


Liar

by theblackrapids



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Torture, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackrapids/pseuds/theblackrapids
Summary: When the hunters realize that Danny is secretly planning with the supernatural they torture him to get information and he has to lie about things. Most importantly Ethan, he lies about Ethan.





	Liar

They had Danny's hands tied behind his back and him on his knees in front of five hunters with guns. The one who was punching, he can't remember his name, was standing over him asking him questions.   
"You know Danny, if you just tell me where Scott's pack is this," He gestured to Danny's tied up hands. "Can all end."  
Danny sat up straighter and looked the hunter dead in the eye.   
"Never. I'm loyal to them, not to you."  
"You know what you guys." He turned to look at the other five hunters. "We are barking up the wrong tree. We should have took the other human."  
Danny looked up at that. Stiles. The kid was a pain in the ass but he looked out for his friends and he didn't deserve this pain nor could he probably take it. Too skinny.   
"C'mon, you know he wouldn't break. His bestfriend is the youngest true alpha, his girlfriend's a banshee and, let's be real here, his other friend is Derek Hale. He would never tell. You're better off torturing me."  
The hunter laughed.   
"Torture Danny. You haven't seen anything yet." Danny made a confused face until the hunter pulled out a blow torch with a smirk.   
"You wanted to know torture Danny? This is torture." 

He put the blow torch to Danny's forearm and went upwards. And Danny screamed. He screamed so loud and it sounded so horrible that it made one of the five hunters look at one of they others to see if they had the same reaction. 

"You want to tell me now, Danny? Where is Scott McCall?!"  
"I will never tell you! Scott is good, he does not kill. Why can't you see that?"  
"Because he is a predator, he was made to kill. Now if you don't want your other arm or any other part of your body," He held the torch to his face. "Tell me about Scott."  
"I said never and I mean never. So light me up, you son of a Bitch."  
"Maybe I shouldn't be asking about Scott." He dragged the torch across Danny's face. "Is there someone else you care about Danny?" The hunters voiced was laced with fake care.   
"Is there someone you love, Danny? Are you in love with a former alpha."   
His heart skipped a beat. Not Ethan. Anyone but Ethan.   
"I don't know what you're talking about?"  
"Really? So, you never dated a werewolf? And you're not dating one now?"   
"Fine. I'm lying. I'm dating him but I don't love him. It's revenge. For what he did to me and what his pack did to me and to my friends. He hurt so many people, it's his turn to feel pain and hunilitiom. And it's gonna feel so good when I break up with him and completely shattere his heart. I'm going to break him."   
The hunter lowered the blow torch by this point and has completely bought his story.  
"How did you know you wouldn't fall in love with him again?"  
"After what he did, I could never love him."  
"A very good plan with a very good motive but still no answers so I got to do what I got to do."  
He lit the blow torch again and burned his other arm. This time Danny just didn't scream, he cried. He screamed and cried but he never broke. 

When he got to his shoulder he stopped with a sigh.   
"Damn Mahealani, you're stronger then you look but I can still win."   
He proceeded to kick Danny until his face looked like he got stung by fifty bees and until he at least broke a couple of his ribs. He almost passed out from the pain until he heard a roar and saw Scott, Derek, and Ethan standing in the entrance fighting the five hunters. Ethan. Oh god Ethan is what Danny thought when he saw them. He heard everything and he probably thinks Danny hates him. 

He saw Derek take out two guys and Ethan fight three then Scott take out the main hunter. He heard Scott yell at someone to help Danny and he saw Ethan shift back to human and running over to him. What he wanted to say was "Ethan I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I love you". But what he actually said was nothing. He just made a few noises of pain and then threw up which hurt his stomach so he leaned on Ethan. The only thing he felt before he passed out what Ethan leaning away from him.  
~  
When Danny woke up the first thing he saw was Lydia tending to his wounds. He tried to talk but was shushed.   
"Hey, hey, you're okay, you're fine. You have burns up and down both arms and you have a couple of broken bones and you face is pretty beat up. Stiles is coming, I think he's with Scott."  
Danny rolled his eyes in an attempt to make a joke but he just ended up hurting himself more. Lydia gave a little chuckle but just told him to stop moving. They were quiet for a moment until Lydia asked him the question.   
"Scott told me what happened, when you can tell you can always tell me. Okay?" She got up to walk away until Danny got an idea. He hit the wall to get her attention.   
"What, Danny, what?"   
He hit the wall twice again to try to get the message across.   
"What are you- what- what- stop hitting the wall. Wait, Danny, are you trying to do Morse code?  
He nodded.   
"Go on. Say something." She sat back down and grabbed a pencil and paper.   
Two dots then two lines.   
"I'm?" She said.   
He nodded again. 

Dot line 

Line dot dot   
Dot line  
Line line  
Line dot

Line line dot   
Line line line   
Line line line  
Line dot dot 

Dot line dot dot   
Dot dot   
Line dot   
Dot. 

"'I'm a damn good liar' Danny what did you like about?"

Dot  
Line   
Dot dot dot dot   
Dot line   
Line dot

"Ethan? You lied to Ethan?"  
He shook his head.   
"Who then?"

Dot dot dot dot  
Dot dot line   
Line dot   
Line   
Dot   
Dot line dot

"The hunter? You lied to the hunter? About Ethan?"  
He nodded.   
"You love Ethan, is that why you lied?"  
He nodded faster.   
"Why? To protect him?  
He nodded. If anyone was going to get the much information out of Morse code, it's going to be Lydia.   
"Tell him when he gets back. Or do Morse code and I can translate."

Line line line   
Dot dot dot   
Dot   
Dot line dot

"Over? After it's over?"  
He nodded again. Honestly his neck was hurting at this point.   
"Do you want me to help if you can't talk.   
This time he tapped out yes.   
"Okay I can do that. Go back to sleep. I can wake you up when he gets back if you want?"  
Again, he tapped out yes.   
"Okay, I'll see you when you wake up." The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was her mind smile.  
~  
Judging by the how dark it was outside, Danny probably woke up around six with the others beside him.   
"I know I said I'd wake you up when they came back but you needed sleep."  
He looked over and saw Scott staring at him with his puppy eyes.   
"Danny what happened back there. How did they figure it out?   
He tapped something out and Lydia translated.   
"He says they saw him talking to Stiles behind the animal clinic."  
"Thank you for staying loyal to us even with all the torture and the pain. That's not an east thing to do."   
He gave him a nod that said you're welcome.   
"You know what, Lydia needs to do college things, I need to FBI things, Scott needs to do doctor things and Derek needs... to... do... things. So we're gonna go and Ethan, you can watch. Cool thanks, bye." Subtle Stiles, really thank you.   
"Ah Ethan, do you know Morse code?"  
"Yeah, Deucalion taught me. Why?"   
She shook her head. "No reason."  
Danny started tapping. Listen he said.   
"Why so you can lie to me again. So you can break me? No, I'm good."  
I lied he tapped.   
"To me? Yeah I know. I heard with your speech. So mission accomplished, you broken my heart. You shattered me."   
He turned to wall away until Danny hit the wall. Hard.   
Listen to me.  
"What Danny what?"  
I lied.  
"What did you lie about?"  
To the hunter. About you.   
He paused. "What do you mean you lied about me?"  
Try to break you.   
"Danny what do you mean?"  
Protect you.   
"You said that to protect me? The werewolf?"  
Going to use against me.   
"What?"  
You.   
"They knew about us, didn't they?"  
Yes.   
Ethan moved closer to him and sat in the chair.   
"Did you go through all of that to protect the pack?"  
You. Protect you. Main reason.   
"You're confusing me. Are you playing me because I played you or are you not?"  
Not.   
"What does that mean?"  
Danny sat up and tried to say something.   
"Danny,no, you're still hurt."  
He took a few deep breath and then said something barely audible.   
"I... love you."  
"What?"  
"I love you." He said it clearer, more confident.   
"What?"  
"I love you. Do you love me?"  
"What? Yes of course. Why would you- why would you doubt that?"  
"Just making sure."  
Ethan laughed and kissed the hand that he was now holding.   
"Hey, can I ask you a question?"  
"Anything."  
"Do you think you can take my pain?"  
"Oh god, yeah of course. Sorry I didn't think of that." He squeezed his hand a little harder and then black went through his veins.   
Danny let out a little sigh.   
"Thank you."  
"Anthing for you."  
"You're not going to leave again are you?"  
"With you here? Never again."

They were going to start again. No playing each other or lying. They were going to start fresh and it was going to be okay. Danny was going to be okay. Ethan was going to make sure of that.


End file.
